Sasuke VS Jerman
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Sakura menginap di rumah Sasuke karena Sasori nonton bareng bersama Akatsuki. Mereka pun bertaruhan atas pertandingan piala dunia antara Jerman vs Brazil. Siapakah pemenangnya? Dan siapakah yang memenangkan taruhan ini?/Sasuke-kun curang!/ Dedicated for Banjir Tomat Cherry 2014./ AU/ Mind to RnR?


"Sasuke-_kun_, nanti malam pertandingan Jerman VS Brazil 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Boleh aku menginap di rumahmu?"

**SASUKE VS JERMAN**

**disclaimer : Masashi K**

**RATE : T**

**PAIRING : SASUKE ****dan**** SAKURA**

**WARNING : AU, GAJE, TYPO (s), dan hal aneh lainnya.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicated for Banjir TomatC****eri**** (BTC) 2014**

**Dedicated for my cousin, Shanchi**

**And dedicated too, for you who supported Jerman.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY THIS!**

* * *

"_Onii-chan_ jahat!"

Sebuah suara cempreng menggema di kediaman Haruno. Sasori menutup telinganya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan menatap adiknya yang berteriak itu dengan garang. Sakura sendiri memukul-mukul kecil tubuh tegap kakaknya menggunakan sebuah boneka _teddy bear_ berwarna cokelat muda pemberian Itachi. Bibir mungilnya menekuk lucu dan mata emerald-_nya_ berkaca-kaca.

"_Onii-chan_ jahat! Aku ditinggal sendirian. Kalau aku diculik bagaimana? Hiks..hiks.." rengek Sakura sekali lagi.

Sasori membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit dan mengelus rambut _soft pink_ adiknya yang lembut itu. hazel-_nya_ menatap Sakura dengan sayang dan berkata pelan.

"_Onii-chan_ hanya pergi menginap di rumah Pein-_sama._ Besok pagi _onii-chan_ janji akan pulang. Saku**-**_chan_ tinggal sendiri ya? Kalau ada apa-apa tinggal hubungi _onii-chan_. Atau datang saja ke kediaman Uchiha. Sasuke bisa menjagamu kok."

Sakura menggeleng lemah dan memegang ujung jaket Sasori.

"Kalau ada pencuri bagaimana?"

"Telepon polisi."

"Jika dia menodongkan senjata padaku?"

"Saku-_chan_ menghindar."

"Kalau dia menyekapku bagaimana?"

"Saku-_chan_ tinggal teriak."

"Kalau suaraku habis?"

"Ya minum."

"Persediaan air minum kita tinggal sedikit!"

"Nanti aku hubungi agen isi ulangnya." Gerutu Sasori.

"Kalau agen isi ulangnya tidak datang bagaimana?"

"Telepon aku saja, Sakura!"

"Pulsaku habis."

"Nanti aku isi 'kan!"

"..."

"..."

Sakura menatap kakaknya yang berdiri dengan wajah yang mengerikan. Sedari tadi Sasori merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkan oleh adik kecilnya itu. Sekarang sudah memakan waktu 30 menit. Seharusnya ia sudah sampai di rumah Pein.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya dan bercicit kecil, "_Onii-chan_, bagaimana kalau kebakaran?"

"TINGGAL HUBUNGI PEMADAM KEBAKARAN SAKU-_CHAN_! AAAARRGGGHHHHH..." Sasori menjerit frustasi. Ia menjambak rambut merahnya sendiri dan berteriak seperti orang kesurupan.

Sakura memeluk boneka kecilnya dan menatap kakaknya itu dengan pandangan aneh.

"_Onii-chan_, jika seandainya.."

"APA? APA LAGI? KEBAKARAN? MATI LAMPU? ATAU ADA SETAN? KAU BISA BERTERIAK! ATAU BERLARI LEWAT PINTU BELAKANG SAKU-_CHAN!_ JANGAN MEMBUATKU SEPERTI ORANG GILAAAAA..."

Sakura memundurkan langkahnya dan menatap Sasori dengan ketakutan. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka kecil tak berdosa itu sebelum,

"HUAAAA... _KAA-CHAN_~ SASO-_NII _MEMBENTAKKU~"

Dan jeritan Sakura sukses membuat para tetangga berdatangan ke rumah mereka. _Poor you,_ Sasori!

**~SASUKE VS JERMAN~**

"Sasuke-_kun_, nanti malam pertandingan Jerman VS Brazil 'kan?"

"Hn."

"Boleh aku menginap di rumahmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk lemah. Teman semasa kecilnya ini meminta izin untuk menginap di rumahnya sedangkan ia sudah membawa bantal dan sebuah boneka lusuh pemberian kakaknya. Mau tak mau Sasuke mengizinkannya untuk menginap. Apalagi sekarang ia juga sendirian di kediaman Uchiha. Itachi pergi bersama Sasori ke rumah Pein-_sama_ untuk nonton bareng. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya lagi pergi ke Belanda untuk mengurusi peternakan sapi mereka. Ya, keluarga Uchiha adalah peternak sapi paling sukses di Jepang. Tak salah jika mereka membuka cabang sampai keluar negeri. Di belakang rumahnya saja terdapat lahan untuk penangkaran sapi seluas 1 hektar. Lumayan luas bukan untuk ukuran perumahan_ elite_?

Sakura meminum susu cokelat hangat yang sempat dibuatkan oleh Sasori sebelum ia pergi. Kakak semata wayangnya itu berjanji akan membawakannya sereal yang banyak jika Sakura mau diam dan tinggal di rumah dengan tenang. Namun, setelah kepergian kakaknya ia merasa bosan dan menginap di rumah Uchiha yang hanya beda 3 rumah dari kediamannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_~ ayo nonton Doraemon!" teriak Sakura.

Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan perbincangan-perbincangan hangat mengenai pertandingan bola yang akan dimulai 20 menit lagi mendegus keras.

"Tidak!"

"Aaaa.. Sasuke-_kun_ jahat!"

Sakura mematikan televisi layar datar milik keluarga Uchiha itu dan membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?"

"Aku mau nonton Doraemon."

"Ya sudah, nonton di rumahmu sana!"

"Aaa.. Sasuke-_kun_ jahat!"

Sakura menangis sesegukkan dan membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengurut pelipisnya dan memegang pundak Sakura.

"Baiklah, 10 menit saja ya?"

"Hiks.. tidak mau. A-aku, ma-maunya 2 jam. Hiks..hiks.."

"Tapi aku mau nonton bola, Sakura."

"Memangnya siapa yang main?"

"Jerman VS Brazil."

Mendengar nama negara impiannya disebut, Sakura menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan berbinar.

"Benar ne Sasuke-_kun_? Kyaaaa... aku mau nonton Jerman!" teriak Sakura kegirangan.

**~SASUKE VS JERMAN~**

"Sakura, kau mendukung Jerman ya?" Tanya Sasuke

Sakura yang sedang memeluk toples berisi _popcorn_ itu menoleh.

"Tentu saja. Sasuke-_kun_, mendukung apa?

"Hn. Sudah pasti Brazil" Jawabnya dengan yakin.

"Oh, kalau aku sudah pasti Jerman. Soalnya disana ada Ozil. Kau tahu Sasuke-_kun_, dia tampan sekaali. Ohhh..." Sakura merona sendiri.

Pertandingan akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide jahil terlintas difikiran Sasuke.

"Hei Sakura, bagaimana jika kita taruhan?"

Mendengarkan salah satu kata favoritnya Sakura berteriak kegirangan.

"Tentu saja! Apa? Kita mau taruhan apa Sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke tampak memasang wajah berfikir.

"Bagaimana siapa yang kalah lompat kodok?" Seru Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak menarik."

"Meneraktir Bakso?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Membuatkan bekal selama 1 bulan?"

"Aku tak bisa memasak."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya dan berfikir sejenak, "Errr.. bagaimana jika yang kalah mengerjakan PR sebulan?"

"Kita sedang libur."

Plak!

Sakura memukul jidatnya sendiri. Ia lupa jika mereka sedang berlibur musim panas.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi Sasuke-_kun_!" Ujar Sakura.

Entah ada setan apa yang memasuki fikiran Sasuke, tiba-tiba ia menyeringai dan menatap adik Sasori itu dengan penuh nafsu.

"Bagaimana jika yang kalah, akan memberikan keperawanannya?" Bisik Sasuke.

Glek!

"Ta-taruhan macam apa itu? Kenapa rasanya aku yang rugi?" Sakura menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke.

"Hmm? Jika kau yang menang, akan kuberikan keperjakaanku untukmu."

"A-a-aaa.. i-tu.." Sakura memainkan jari-jari kecilnya.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke menciumi helaian _soft pink_ Sakura.

"Tapi 'kan kita masih 15 tahun Sasuke-_kun_."

"Biar saja. Yang penting kau sudah menstruasikan?" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Kalau aku hamil bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura dan menciumnya dengan lembut, "Aku punya pengaman."

"A-aaa.. ba-baiklah."

"YESSS!"

Sasuke melompat kegirangan.

**~SASUKE VS JERMAN~**

Pertandingan sudah dimulai. Tampak kedua kubu berlawanan itu memasuki stadion _Belo Horizonte_, Brazil. Sakura berteriak kegirangan saat Mesut Ozil, salah satu pemain Timnas Jerman yang merupakan keturunan Turkey itu memakai baju berwarna merah-hitam.

"KYAAAAA...OZIL.. SASUKE-_KUN,_ LIHAT ITU! DIA TAMPAN SEKALI. _KAMI-SAMA_, BUNUH AKU SEKARANG!" Teriaknya sambil mengguncang tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke meliriknya dengan sebal, '_Lihat saja nanti Sakura. Timnas kebanggaanmu itu akan dibantai oleh Brazil. Dan aku mendapatkanmu seutuhnya.' _Batin Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

Regu Jerman pun menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan mereka. Sakura meletakkan tangannya menyilang di depan dada sembari ikut memejamkan mata dan melantunkan lagu kebangsaan Jerman. Sasuke sendiri memakan _popcorn _asin yang diletakkan disebelah Sakura dan tetap terus melihat televisi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, pertandingan pun dimulai. Kedua kubu mulai memperebutkan si benda bulat tak berdosa yang dioper kesana-sini menggunakan kaki. Sakura memeluk sebuah bantal guling bercorak doraemon yang ia bawa dari rumah.

11 menit kemudian.

"Ya... Brazil mencetak gol!" ujar Sakura dengan lesu.

Sasuke memukul pelan kepala gadis merah muda itu dan mendengus.

"Kau mengejekku ya?" Ucap Sasuke sebal.

"Hehehe.. tentu saja iya. Kyaaaa... Jerman 1-0. Yeyeyeye..." Teriak Sakura kesenangan.

Dilayar terlihat adegan ulang Thomas Muller mencetak gol dengan membobol gawang Julio Cesar. Membuat Sakura berteriak heboh dan Sasuke merengut.

"Itu hanya pemanasan Sakura. Lihat saja, nanti Jerman pulang kampung 11-1." Kata Sasuke dengan bangga.

"Benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti, tuan pamer!" ledek Sakura.

12 menit kemudian saat pertandingan berjalan di menit ke 23. Tiba-tiba..

"HOREEEE...!" Suara milik Sakura kembali menggema. Dilayar televisi terlihat Miroslav Klose memperbesar keunggulan tim menjadi 2-0. Pemain SS Lazio ini berhasil menuntaskan umpan dari Toni Kroos dan membuat Cesar kembali merobek jala sendiri.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya berteriak kegirangan. Membuat Uchiha Sasuke menutup telinga karena bosan mendengar celoteh adik Sasori ini.

"Yeyeyeye.. kyaa... pamanku Klose tampan sekali." Sakura mencium layar televisi yang menampilkan wajah pemain timnas Jerman berusia 36 tahun itu.

"Hn. Hanya kebetulan." Komentar Sasuke.

Baru saja semenit berlalu, lagi-lagi...

"AAAA...Toni Kroos, Aku mencintaimu!" Jerit Sakura.

Toni Kroos kembali menambah poin untuk Jerman lewat tendangan keras kaki kiri yang bersarang dipojok gawang Julio Cesar. Membuat kedudukan menjadi 3-0.

"HUUUU... KERENNN! AAKHH.." Sakura sempat terkilir karena terlalu gembira dan bersorak-sorak. Membuat Sasuke berkeringat dingin dan menatap layar televisi dengan cemas.

Baru saja selang waktu dua menit, Kroos kembali membobol gawang timnas Brazil dengan memanfaatkan umpan Sami Khedira. Kali ini Sakura hanya tersenyum dan tidak berani melirik Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri sudah dongkol dan membanting toples _popcorn _hingga pecah.

PRANG!

"Sasuke-_kun_?" ujar Sakura dengan lemah.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan tak mengabaikan Sakura.

Di menit ke 29, Khedira kembali menuangkan pesta gol untuk Jerman. Pemain bola Real Madrid ini menerima umpan dari Mesut Ozil dan dengan mudah kembali menambah angka kemenangan. Hingga di 30 menit awal kedudukan Jerman VS Brazil menjadi 5-0.

Menjelang pertandingan babak kedua, Sasuke tak niat lagi untuk menonton dan memasak mie rebus di dapur dengan bantuan Sakura.

"Tenang saja Sasuke-_kun_. Jika Jerman yang menang, aku tetap milikmu kok. Hehehe.." hibur Sakura.

Pemuda _raven _itu mendengus sebal dan membuat kopi hitam tanpa gula.

"Kenapa murung sekali sih? Kan masih ada babak kedua. Siapa tahu Brazil mengalahkan Jerman. Semua bisa saja terjadi di atas lapangan Sasuke_-kun_."

"Hn. Tapi jika Brazil tetap kalah bagaiman Sakura? Aku harus memenuhi taruhanku dengan Gaara." Sasuke menjambak rambut frustasi.

"Memangnya taruhan apa?"

"Rahasia."

Sakura mencibir. Taruhan saja sampai rahasia-rahasiaan segala, seperti perempuan saja.

"Sasuke_-kun_, babak kedua sudah mulai. Ayo cepat!"

Sakura membawa mangkuk mie miliknya ke depan dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang seperti orang yang tak memiliki gairah hidup.

"Sialan kau Gaara." Gumam Sasuke.

Memasuki babak kedua, Brazil berhasil menekan Jerman melalui Oscar dan Maicon. Namun sia-sia dan terlalu jauh untuk mengejar defisit lima gol yang telah ditorehkan Jerman. Di menit ke-58, Jerman mulai bangkit setelah Klose digantikan oleh Andre Schuerrle. Baru saja bermain 11 menit di lapangan, ia berhasil mencetak gol dan membuat kedudukan menjadi 6-0 untuk Jerman.

Sasuke mendecih sebal dan tak jadi menghabiskan makanannya. Sakura sendiri menatap kekasihnya itu dengan murung dan berusaha membujuk Sasuke.

"Aku suapi ya?"

Mendengarkan tawaran gadis bermata hijau itu, Sasuke sedikit luluh dan membiarkan gadisnya menyuapinya. Seperti anak kecil saja kau, Sasuke.

Selang 10 menit kemudian, di menit ke 79 lagi-lagi dan lagi-lagi Jerman menorehkan kemenangan melalui Schuerrle setelah berhasil mengelabui David Luiz disisi kanan pertahanan dan menghantam keras pertahanan Brazil hingga skor menjadil telak 7-0.

Sasuke membanting mangkok kosong yang berada disisi kanannya dan membuat Sakura sedikit ketakutan. Gadis itu beringsut menjauh dan menatap Sasuke yang sudah berteriak seperti orang gila. Tiba-tiba..

Kringgg!

Ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Ia melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya dan mendengus sebal.

"APA?" Ujarnya.

Seseorang diseberang sana menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Lihat? Tak ada lagi kemungkinan Brazil akan menang. 7-0! Ingat itu Uchiha. Kau tak lupa dengan taruhan kita 'kan?"

"Sialan kau Saabaku!"

"Ingat, jam 9 pagi sampai jam 9 malam. Kau harus menyerahkan Sakura agar berkencan denganku. Nikmati kekalahanmu, Uchiha!"

Sasuke mematikan handphone-_nya_ secara kasar. Bahkan membantingnya hingga remuk. Sakura menatap kekasihnya itu dengan iba dan mencoba mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun_, ja-jangan marah-marah. Baiklah, kalau pun Jerman yang menang lupakan saja taruhan kita. A-aku lebih baik mengalah daripada harus melihatmu frustasi seperti ini. Ini hanya pertandingan." Ucap suara bening itu.

Sakura memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang bergetar. Pemuda Uchiha itu membalas pelukan kekasihnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Sakura.

"Ini bukan hanya masalah pertandingan. Namun, masalah mempertaruhkanmu Sakura." Batin Sasuke.

**~SASUKE VS JERMAN~**

Akhirnya pun, Jerman tetap menang meski Brazil sempat membobol gawang Jerman di menit ke-90 melalui Oscar. Gol hiburan bagi timnas Brazil. Sasuke melirik gadisnya yang mematikan televisi dan mulai mengantuk.

"Jadi, kau yang menang 'kan?" ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap mata sekelam batu _obsidian _itu.

"Bukannya aku membatalkan taruhannya 'kan? Sudahlah, anggap saja kita tidak taruhan."

Perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke menggertakkan giginya.

"Tidak bisa. Seorang Uchiha harus menepati janji-nya. Kau boleh mengambil keperjakaanku malam ini."

"A-aa.. ma-maksud Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Bukankah perjanjiannya, jika aku menang maka aku boleh mengambil keperawananmu. Sedangkan jika kau yang menang, kau boleh mengambil keperjakaanku."

"Ja-jadi, itu artinya sama saja 'kan untuk mengambil keperawananku?" cicit Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Tentu saja. Salahmu sendiri menerima tawaranku."

"Sasuke_-kun_ curang!" Teriak Sakura.

"Terserah. Brazil boleh kalah, tapi dalam pertaruhan Uchiha selalu menang! Ayo.. kita mulai Sakura-_chan_!"

Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala _bridal style._

"Kyaaa...Sasuke-_kun _turunkan aku!" Teriak Sakura.

"_Akan kubuat kau tak bisa berjalan agar Saabaku itu tak bisa mengencanimu, Sakura." _Gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

_**Jadi, Uchiha tak pernah kalah dalam taruhan heh?**_

_**Liciknya kau Sasuke.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**EPILOG**

"Sasuke-kun, nanti malam Argentina vs Belanda. Sasuke-_kun_ memilih siapa?"

"Tentu saja Belanda. Tapi, siapa pun yang menang, tetap aku yang memenangkan taruhannya."

"Sasuke_-kun_ curang!"

"Hn."

* * *

**TAMAT!**

* * *

a/n:

HAIIIII…

Ini ff pertamaku utk BTC. Semoga tahun ini Sasusaku bisa canon ya..

Happy SasuSaku month

Oh iya, hari ini sesuatu sekali.

Jerman vs brazil.

Jokowi vs prabowo

Dan nanti malam argen vs belanda

Kalian dukung siapa? Ryu sih belanda. Hehehe…

Semoga nanti belanda ketemu jerman difinal. *plak

Oh iya, gimana ff ini?

Mind to review?


End file.
